


H Stands For

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Pansy Parkinson, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Friendship, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Matchmaker Pansy Parkinson, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Draco is wearing a sweater. Why though? And who's sweater is it?Oneshot/drabble





	H Stands For

"Draco," Pansy Parkinson said with a deep-suffering sigh. Hey, it was excusable on her part. Not the first nor the last time he was pulling this sort of shit... "Is that Potter's sweater that you're wearing?"

Draco Malfoy pretended like he didn't know what she was talking about; he just rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you mean."

Uh huh. Yeah right.

"Then what on Earth does the 'h' stand for?"

"...hatred," muttered Draco.

Seems legit.


End file.
